De: de cosas de pareja
by LadyButtercup22
Summary: Pequeños momentos y pensamientos a lo largo de la vida de Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov como pareja. Drabbles/Viktuuri. Antes aprendizaje romántico.
1. Chapter 1

**_Aprendizaje romántico._**

 _Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto._

 _Usare los nombres de Yuuri y Viktor, me parecen mejor._

 ** _1\. De camas compartidas._**

Yuuri Katsuki por naturaleza era solitario, disfrutaba de su espacio personal y atesoraba la intimidad que su dormitorio brindaba. A él y a sus decenas de posters donde el pentacampeón ruso era protagonista.

Pero las cosas tienden a cambiar.

A sus 24 años y con cero experiencias en cuestiones amorosas, Viktor Nikiforov llego para volcar su vida y su cama. Obviamente Yuuri no lo quería permitir… Pero Viktor es tan ¿Viktor?

Tozudo, insistente y caprichoso. Su amado es todo un sonsacador de primera.

Aunque está por demás aclaras que Yuuri ama a Viktor y viceversa, sin duda alguna el japonés tiene noches donde extraña su cama individual.

Su amada y muy personal cama individual.

Las primeras veces que Viktor se metió bajo sus mantas la pasaba fatal, no pegaba el ojo en toda la noche y debía cuidar que su respiración fuese delicada o el ruso emitía suspiros inconformes. El con su manía de dormir sobre el pecho de Yuuri no hacía el trabajo fácil.

.

Una vez instalado en el apartamento del ruso, en San Petersburgo pasado el GPF, las cosas eras más intensas, más formales… Viktor y su maravillosa idea de compartir habitación y por ende cama.

Ahora sus noches estaban envueltas en sabanas, en abrazos de oso por parte de su entrenador y a veces, muchas veces, se veían llenas de sudor y otros fluidos.

Todo con una intimidad distinta a la acostumbrada, sin sus posters en la pared ni los libros que solía mantener ordenados en el escritorio de estudio. Pero en fin.

Ya no hay nada que pudiera hacer, tampoco algo que él quisiera cambiar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Realmente amo el Viktuuri/Victuri(?)._**

 ** _Sobre este fic no estoy del todo segura sobre el título pero bueh v: me gusta la idea de una vida normalita (dentro de lo normal con Nikiforov) entre ellos dos. Prometo traer amor al fandom, amor y mucho amor._**

-Lady B.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aprendizaje romántico._

 _Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto._

 ** _2\. De enfermedades y niños de 27 años._**

A lo largo de la vida era común el contraer enfermedades, tener malestares leves y lesiones que muchas veces resultaban gajes del oficio. Yuuri Katsuki era consciente de ello. Más pocas veces algo de eso achacaba a su cuerpo.

Muy pocas ocasiones se ha visto envuelto en ser el cuidador de alguien enfermo, tiene en mente la vez que cuido de su amigo Phichit cuando la varicela lo ataco y dejo en cama por semanas. El adolescente Tailandés casi le monta un altar al joven japonés.

Sin embargo Phichit es Phichit, su considerado amigo no hacía sus servicios imposibles y siempre estaba dispuesto tomar las medidas de cuidado que Katsuki consideraba necesarias; todo muy práctico y sencillo para ambos.

.

Bien, ahora le tocaba repetir y ser " _la linda enfermera_ " de un adulto… uno con 27 años de edad y que posiblemente en esos momentos contaba con la mentalidad de un niño de 5. Viktor Nikiforov resultaba ser más batalloso con un resfriado atacando a su sistema.

 _Que si las mantas se volaban al suelo entre sus constantes jaloneos con Makkachin, si su almohada estaba demasiado fría o que necesitaba de los abrazos de Yuuri para poder estar más tranquilo mientras esperaba con ansias un plato de Katsudon caliente_. Todo siempre diciéndolo con un tono de voz más calmado de lo normal, casi como si esa voz no perteneciera a Viktor.

El hombre recostado en cama con los ojos llorosos y tez sonrojada no se parecía a Viktor. En lo absoluto.

Pero sin duda era Viktor, quien sino él para gritar y patalear cuando Yuuri intento medicarlo con un jarabe para la tos con – a palabras del ruso- sabor a _mierda_ y ni hablar de cuando Yakov recomendó aplicarle una inyección para acelerar el proceso de recuperación y poder regresar lo más próximo al entrenamiento; El famoso pentacampeón casi pega el grito al cielo ante tal sugerencia mientras miraba con total molestia a su pareja por el hecho de haberla tomado en cuenta.

.

A su cuarto día como el encargado del convaleciente ruso, Katsuki se sentía agotado puesto que a pesar de cuidar de Viktor tenía que ir a entrenar unas horas con Yakov y el equipo Ruso bien que sabía sacarle provecho a su limitado tiempo de entrenamiento.

Esa tarde, cuando llego al apartamento compartido con Viktor se encontró con el ruso sentado en el sillón del recibidor. Makkachin ladró contento y moviendo la cola se acercó a recibirlo.

Yuuri pudría jurar que veía dos Makkachin raspando sus piernas.

—¡Yuuri!...

Fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de sumirse en el profundo cansancio y en el calor de la fiebre que había estado molestando desde que finalizó su entrenamiento.

Al parecer cuidar de Viktor había pasado factura.

.

 _Hola (8_

 _Gracias por los favs y follow…_

 _Ah sí, no es que me ensañe con Viktor o cosas así, pero para mí el Viktor cannon puede ser muy infantil para algunas cosas y siento que enfermo ha de ser como un niño v:_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _-Lady B._


	3. Chapter 3

_Aprendizaje romántico._

 _Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto._

 ** _3\. De conocimientos incomodos y posesividad silenciosa._**

Viktor Nikiforov estaba seguro de que Yuri Plisetsky tenía un crush con su pequeño y amado japonés. Podría meter las manos al fuego jurando que su presentimiento era correcto.

Todo era tan obvio en el ruso menor. Tan obvio que daba pena.

Y aunque su compatriota quinceañero insultara de mil maneras al nipón, le hiciera gestos y señas despectivas. La mirada que profesaba por el mayor le delataba de una tan manera descarada que solo Katsuki era capaz de ignorar, mas Viktor no era ingenuo.

Él había observado con sumo cuidado, sin mencionar palabra o armando escándalos ante las molestas intensiones del rubio.

Por primera vez agradecía la inocencia e ineptitud total en su amado en cuestiones amorosas... No desconfiaba del amor de Yuuri, ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de que en algún momento Yurio intentase algo serio con su chico; solo era la incomodidad de saber los sentimientos que causaba su prometido.

Pensar en que alguien le quitase a Yuuri le ponía del peor humor, ponía sus nervios a flor de piel y lo incitaban a pegarse cada segundo al pelinegro. Quería marcar a Yuuri de forma permanente, no era suficiente con el anillo que lucía de forma orgullosa en cada entrenamiento y que brillaba al mínimo choque con un rayo de luz.

Por eso el procuraba pasar una buena parte de su tiempo recalcando lo suyo con pequeños y muy silenciosos actos. Bueno, no todos tan silenciosos.

Pequeños abrazos, besos en la mejilla cuando menos lo esperaba y miradas cargadas de intenso amor cuando estaba seguro que sus compañeros los estaban observando. De vez en cuando se cercioraba de dejar marcas visibles en la piel de su cuello, por si lo demás no era suficiente.

Todos debían saber que Yuuri le pertenecía, Yurio debía tener en claro que el había perdido la batalla antes de siquiera comenzarla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

 ** _Odio el YuurixYurio pero me encanta el amor unilateral que se podría dar entre ellos._**

 ** _Holi (8 gracias por leer espero y dejes un review para que mi gato deje de morderme los pies en la noche, apoya a la buena causa_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aprendizaje romántico._

 _Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto_

 _ **4\. De la fantasía y la realidad.**_

 _Cuando Yuuri miraba a la pantalla todo parecía irreal, tan poético que provocaba el llanto y seductor que levantaba pasiones. La palabra perfección había sido personificada en Viktor Nikiforov. Con su largo cabello plata y movimientos delicados le habían cautivado por completo._

 _._

Con el paso del tiempo su fanatismo por la leyenda del patinaje había aumentado, siempre sorprendiéndolo y perfeccionando con cada nueva rutina. Sin querer, ni poder evitar, el mayor se había convertido en su platónico de forma sutil y entremezclada con su amor a las presentaciones del ruso.

Avergonzado de recordarlo, acepta que en sus pensamientos más vagos solía imaginar cómo sería Viktor fuera de la pista de hielo, algo más cotidiano quería ver. Idealizaba al peli plateado como el auténtico príncipe de cuentos puesto que ya tenía el porte para aparentar uno… ¿Qué tan lejos podría estar de comportarse como uno?

.

Muy lejos… bastante lejos al parecer.

Ahora podía contestar la pregunta que hace años asaltaba su mente con frecuencia, aquella que lo hacía suspirar como quinceañera enamorada y le avergonzaba a máxima potencia.

Viktor Nikiforov a los 28 años seguía pareciéndole el mismo príncipe que veía en televisión, patinando en bellos trajes brillantes y siendo alabado por miles de personas a lo largo del mundo. Todo un rompecorazones a ojos de prensa, que la misma lo mostraban en lo alto de un pedestal inalcanzable y hacían de su vida un misterio total.

Al final resultaba que Viktor Nikiforov, el maravilloso Viktor Nikiforov, era tan huma como cualquier otro. Sin poderes mágicos para embarazar hombres o sonrisas que derritieran el oro de una medalla. Aunque sin duda alguna seguía poniéndose nerviosos ante su cercanía, ya podía estar más tranquilo sabiendo que Viktor podía equivocarse tanto como él.

Que el ruso también tenía miedos y deseos. Viktor en un comportamiento cotidiano resultaba ser bastante holgazán y cabezota, ni hablar de lo amoroso y receloso que resultaba en el interior; A Yuuri Katsuki no le molestaba, no del todo, pero si le sorprendía. Vivir con su ídolo era algo que jamás había soñado.

Comprometerse y ser amado por igual era algo que ni en sus más remotas fantasías pudo visualizar, ni siquiera un poquito. Todo era como nunca imagino. Todas sus fantasías con un Viktor principesco habían sido rotas

Yuuri jamás había estado más feliz con la realidad.

No sé, pero siento que Yuuri miraba a Viktor como si fuese un extraterrestre perfecto XD

Déjame un comentario para que mi gato deje de morderme los pies. Gracias a los comentarios del capítulo anterior cx si tienen alguna petición no duden en ponerla, quiero saber qué es lo que gustarían leer con esta pareja

Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, estoy muy adolorida pero quería subir antes de que se me fuera la idea.

Bien yo me voy a hacer mi tarea y a descansar con mis hijos gato, paz y amor para todas


	5. Chapter 5

_Aprendizaje romántico._

 _Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto_

 ** _5\. De pequeños incidentes y deseos indecentes._**

El aire estaba tan caliente que Yuuri podría jurar que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se prendería en llamas, su movilidad a voluntad era casi nula y el placer más la desesperación lo carcomían y segaban por completo sus sentidos.

Viktor se movía con incansable rapidez en su interior, dando estocadas profundas y certeras que hacían provocaban el choque constante de su espalda contra la pared del reducido cuarto de limpieza.

Sin duda alguna su prometido había sabido jugar bien sus cartas y lo arrastro al mundillo placentero del sexo en un lugar "púbico". Para terminar justo como ahora estaban; en el encuentro más excitante y peligrosos de sus vidas. "La mejor idea de todos los tiempos" era como había decidido llamarlo Katsuki.

Nada mejor que follar intensamente en el cuarto de limpieza del complejo deportivo donde acudían a practicar. A Viktor le excitaba tanto la idea que no había dejado de enterrarse con fuerza en el caliente interior del japonés. Sentía la cabeza la cabeza por las nubes cada que el sonido de sus cuerpos y los gemidos se destrozaban contra las paredes.

" _Ahh, Ah m-más, más, más_ " más de esto más de aquello. Tanto Viktor como su adorable amante podían predecir que su culminación estaba próxima.

Una, dos, tres estocadas más y la esencia del japonés abandono su cuerpo para esparcirse entre el abdomen de su prometido y el propio; Su cerebro se desconectó y no quiso saber nada más, dejo que el calor y el cosquille del orgasmo se apoderaran de su ser mientras jadeaba como modo de relajación.

Viktor por su parte tomo con fuerza la cintura de Yuuri y había comenzado marcado un ritmo como si no hubiera mañana. Demasiado prendido, demasiado violento. Por fin había llegado al ansiado orgasmo derramándose en el interior del preservativo que era presado por el interior de su pareja.

Pasaron unos segundos de calma hasta que el pelinegro se decidió por romper el silencio.

—Vi-Viktor— Llamo entre cortados jadeos el agotado japonés, con una mano acaricio con cariño la cabellera plateada y removió unas cuantas hebras pegadas a la frente del ruso, suspiro y prosiguió a hablar—Cariño, esto sin duda ha sido por demás excitante y una gran idea… Pero en verdad que necesito ir al baño.

Viktor rio un poco por la confesión y el japonés solo atino a sonrojarse.

Ante la petición Viktor se movió con cuidado del interior del japonés, quería evitar una caída o dañar (aún mas) sus pobres extremidades adoloridas por la incómoda posición.

Todo iba de maravilla… Hasta que noto _un pequeño e insignificante detalle_

 _—_ Yuuri, mmm. Cariño— Llamo el ruso sin poder moverse un centímetro más he impidiendo cualquier otro movimiento de su pareja. _Oh santo Dios_. — Me temo que no podrás ir al baño… No aun.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Entre la prisas creo que me he puesto mal el condón… em, ah… el condón esta atorado en tu trasero.

Muchas gracias por leer! hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aprendizaje romántico.**_

 _Yuri on Ice pertenece a los estudios MAPPA y es escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto._

 _Usare los nombres de Yuuri y Viktor, me parecen mejor._

 _De la maravillosa complicidad_

Cuando Yuuri conoció a Phichit se enteró de lo que la palabra "complicidad" podía significar, poniéndola en práctica era mucho más compleja de lo que un diccionario describía en sus páginas. En realidad jamás pensó en encontrar a alguien con quien compartir dicho término; esas miradas y mentirillas piadosas para ayudarse eran lo que la amistad con Phichit habían traído a su monótona vida en Detroit.

En verdad jamás pensó en encontrar alguien con quien ser cómplice.

Hasta que se topó con Viktor, bueno hasta que Viktor lo encontró en el onsen de sus padres. Viktor con sus miradas reconfortarles y su toque tan… cálido. Ahí supo que la complicidad podía abarcar más de lo que alguna vez Phichit le mostró; no lo mal entiendan, Yuuri siempre estará ahí para su mejor amigo. Solo que con Viktor es diferente.

Completamente diferente, porque con una sola mirada Viktor lo hacía parte de él y su maravilloso mundo, Viktor era su bálsamo y la leyenda rusa le había confesa mil veces que resultaba ser lo mismo para él. Estaba seguro que si en algún punto Viktor hablara de enterrar un cuerpo el solo contestaría estaría "Espera, voy por las palas". Así de loco estaba por su querer.

Ahora Yuuri sabe de esa alegría que le brinda el poder ser su cómplice día a día, en sus fallos y victorias, en la tristeza y en su felicidad. Ya no puede pedir algo mejor.

Fin

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Realmente amo el Viktuuri**_ __ _ **, Disculpen los errores de ortografía.**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
